Fairy Tail Mystic
by BasicBoyx
Summary: Mages that were forgotten. Legends Untold. A new legend begins.
1. Chapter 0 : Character Introduction

Characters Introduction.

[Eternal Hope]

Name: (?)

Gender: Male

Magic: ?

[Cosmic Guardian]

Name : (?)

Gender: Male

Magic: ?

[Dark Vampire]

Gender: Male

Magic: ?

[Earth Hippocampus]

Name: (?)

Gender: Male

Magic: ?

[Alluring Siren]

Name: (?)

Gender : Female

Magic: ?

[Rainbow Pixie]

Name: (?)

Gender: Female

Magic: ?

[Sky Serpent]

Name : (?)

Gender: Female

Magic : ?

[Emerald Madremonte]

Name(?)

Gender: Female

Magic: ?

More information will be added when it is revealed in the chapters! ;)

Thank You!


	2. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Fairy Tail Mystic.

Prologue.

Before Magic was part of our daily life.

There was only a certain amount of people who were able to control and use were the first ones to be exposed to magic and as a result their magical powers are beyond imagination and suppress even the current most powerful mage. There were many legends around this mages but were forgotten into history as there were many who were jealous of their power and thought of many ways to eradicate them but failed. These Mages eventually disappeared one day never to be seen.

Thus their names were forgotten and lost in history. But now a new tale will be told...


	3. Chapter 2: The Maiden By The Lake

**Chapter 1 : The Maiden By The Lake**

" _Master , Master_?"

" _Oh what's wrong Mira_?"

 _"Master , i found this old book that looks like its breaking apart. Do you still want this book?"_ Mira asked while wiping dust of the book

 _"Don't throw it. This is the oldest book in history and it contains a legend. I can't believe i left it in fairy tail library"_ Master Makarov said after drinking from a bottle.

 _"Mira!"_ I said while walking over

 _"Oh Lucy!"_

 _"What's that?"_ I asked out of sheer curiosity.

 _"Oh its a old book , i think it has been sitting in the library for quite sometime."_

 _"Really? Is it okay if i borrow it?"_

 _"Oh sure!" Mira handed me the book with a smile on her face._

 _"Now if anybody needs me i will be cleaning the library"_ she said while wearing a glove.

With the book in hand i quickly walked over to my table preparing to start reading. Infront of Erza and Wendy were chatting , Natsu and Gray arguing at the corner of the table and Happy still trying to impress Charles at the other corner. It was the usual.

 _"Hey Lucy!"_ Natsu asked

 _"Yes?"_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"Oh it's a book from the library i asked Mira if i can ..."_

before i could finish my sentence a chair came flying towards Natsu. The force made Natsu fly to the back but he jumped and a yelled "What are you doing you slanted eye bastard!"

 _"Your also the same! You Flame freak!"_

Gray yelled back. Natsu jumped at Gray and they began to fight. Ignoring the noise , Erza said

 _"ohh Lucy could you read it out? I've been wanting to read that for something now but i could never seem to find it"_

 _"Lucy-san please read it out!"_ Wendy said

 _"Umm..Sure!"_ I replied , i totally didn't expect that i would have an audience. I caught my breath and read out

 _"Before Magic was part of one's daily life. There was only a few who could use and control magic. These few were the first people to ever be exposed to magic. As a result , their were each fused with a certain element and their magic powers are beyond what words can described. These mages then taught people to use magic and it was a peaceful era until people became jealous of their magic and seeked to destroy them. To destroy them people created a spell that controls the flow of magic. The spell caused the released magic to flow in reverse back to the user and the magic destroys them internally. This spell was called "Reversal" and the mages were able to seal the Spell in a book and created 8 keys to prevent others to find and use it. The 8 keys location are unknown. Then the mages disappeared never to be seen again. The 8 Mages each holds a title in hand , Eternal Hope, Cosmic Guardian , Dark Vampire , Sky Serpent , Earth Hippocampus , Alluring Siren , Emerald Madremonte and Rainbow Pixie. They gained these titles when they each saved the world from total destruction."_

 _"Wow how crazy powerful are these people?"_ I thought to myself.

 _"Ohhh that is an interesting story"_ erza said while sipping tea.

" _Reversal? If a magic flows in reverse doesn't it mean that even the most powerful spell will backfire and destroy its user instead? Than what happens if celestial magic is used... doesn't that mean i could could get sucked into the the celestial world as well? It is indeed a fearsome magic"._

 _"Natsu , Erza , Gray , Lucy , Wendy"_ master said

 _"What is it gramps?"_ Natsu replied.

" _There is a Job and they request your team to do it and the reward is 5,000,000 jewels"_

 _"5,000,000 jewels? That's a lot of money and why do i have a bad feeling about this job"_

" _The job is to investigate a forest there , there has been mysterious sightings of light coming from the forest and a range of people has going missing from the town and nobody knows why. Your job is to get to the bottom of this and also search for the clients only son which went missing too_ "

" _G...hossttt?"_

 _"Sounds easy for a job."_

 _"Are you sure...you guys want this job?"_

 _"Lucy-san it seems like an easy money job!"_

 _"Okay but i have a really really bad feeling about this..."_

 **-5 hours Later-**

 _"So umm guys where is the location for the quest?"_

 _"Its supposed to be a town called fleeting Spirits."_ Erza replied while pulling her extremely gigantic luggage up a hill.

" _Erza…..isn't that a little… too much luggage?"_ I asked fearing for the reply

" _Lucy must have a death wish right Carla"_ Happy continued " _Want a fish?"_

" _No!"_ Carla replied.

The whole hike up the hill was tiring . I couldn't feel my feet at all but when we reached the top that was when the horror began.

" _Strange.."_ Natsu said while reading the map

" _The Town is supposed to be somewhere here but I don't see it.."_ Natsu added on

" _Natsu are you sure it is here? "_ I said while walking over. To my horror I exclaimed " _Natsu…you're reading the map…..upside down"_

" _No wonder the map was really weird!"_ Natsu said finally realising the situation.

I could feel heat rising from inside me and before I could rage out at Natsu . Happy interrupted and said " _I have also just realised something. I really really wanted to say this but I can see the town from over there."_ Pointing to the direction

" _Are you kidding me? We are In the complete opposite direct….."_ I said as I looked over to my surprised I could really see the town it was a complete opposite of what I imagine. I imagined it to be a run-down town but it was completely different I was beautiful like the streets of magnolia.

" _It's impossible for the town to be this close? We were traveling in a different direction!?"_ I said while trying to convince myself.

" _I agree something is wrong with this town but let's go anyway."_ Erza announced while turning her luggage around

After a 10 minutes walk we reached the town's entrance. When we entered the town it was silent. The town's people were staring at us as we walked in like they have never seen us before but they also looked angry for some reason.

" _Compared to the look of the town's look I don't feel so welcomed."_ I whispered to myself.

" _Who are you people?"_ an old man said , the old man was holding a wooden stick as he walked over to us.

" _We are from Fairy Tail. "_ Erza said.

" _A Mage guild.. You must have come to save us."_ The old man said while walking closer.

" _Don't mind the town's people. We have all grown suspicious of one another because of the mysterious disappearance of our town's folks"_ he added on.

" _Who are you old man?"_ Natsu asked

" _I'm this town's mayor."_ The old man said

" _Sorry for our rudeness."_ Erza apologised and pushed natsu's head down .

" _Ho…ho….ho it's okay its nice to see someone who isn't scared to come here."_

" _So what exactly happened here?_ " Gray asked

" _Well it all happened a month ago when a hunter from our town went into the forest but never came back , we sent search teams yet they never came back either but from last week people started disappearing one by one and every time they disappear a mysterious light appears deep in the forest."_ The old man said while placing both his hands on the wooden stick.

" _Could it be the work of G-H-O-S-T?" Happy whispered in my ear_

I screamed and grab his tail and hurl him into the wall.

" _Lucy you're heartless"_ Happy said as he glided down the wall

" _it's your fault for starting it"_ I yelled back

At that moment I heard a scream coming from the direction of the forest it was a man's voice. Followed by a bright light shining from the forest.

Terrified I grabbed natsu's arms.

" _Looks like the quest has began.. Fairy Tail Move out!"_ Erza shouted and as she ran towards the direction

" _Looks like there is no time to rest."_ Natsu said as he ran towards erza.

" _Lucy-san let's go"_ Wendy said with a smile across her face

I nodded and ran together with her into the forest.

Inside the forest was nothing but trees it turned foggy as the sun sets. Thankfully we had light which came from natsu's fire yet as we headed deeper the vines and trees became thicker not long before after entering deeper into the forest , we reached the heart of the forest. It was surrounded by large lake and a huge tree stood in the middle of the lake.

" _Happy let's take a closer look"_ Natsu said

" _Aye-sir"_

Happy carried Natsu and flew higher. Despite the foggy forest the lake and the tree were beautiful. It looks like a painting which came to life. As Natsu landed he said " _There is cottage on the branch of a tree and there is also a waterfall behind the tree."_

" _A Cottage on a tree? It sounds suspicious."_ Erza commented

" _Who…are you people?"_ said a voice

We turned and saw a woman she was beautiful with her sliver hair flowing down from her shoulder she is tall and has a beautiful azure coloured eyes. She wore a white layered dress that made her look like a nymph.

" _We are sent from the mayor of the town to investigate the recent disappearance of the townsfolk and who might you be?"_ Wendy answered.

" _I'm Chae. I live in the cottage on the tree and I would suggest you guys leave as soon as poss-"_

Before Chae could finish her sentence a beam of white light struck us. The force sent all of us flying. But from the corner of my eye I saw Chae instead of flying backwards Chae looked like she jumped but I couldn't see clearly as there was a lot of dust around us.

" _Oh look what we have here."_

As the dust clear a woman stood on the air but on a closer look she stood on her scythe which floats in mid-air. The woman had red coloured hair , she had a black dress with a huge cut out in front which exposed her chest it looked similar to Mirajane's satan soul.

" _Ohhh that emblem….. you guys must be from fairy tail guild that crushed the grand magic games."_

" _Lets all attack at once!"_ Erza shouted

" _Roar of the Fire Dragon , Roar of the Sky Dragon , Ice-Make Lance."_

" _Re-equip. Heaven's Wheel Blumenblatt"_

" _Open the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"_

The arrows flew and swords followed by all the attacks but the woman simply held her hand out and the attacks bounced back to us. It was a direct hit , we were unable to dodge as the attacks came to quickly for us to avoid. When we tried to get up and enormous pressure pushed us back down.

" _What is this pressure?!"_ Natsu yelled

" _Calm down Natsu!"_ Erza yelled back

" _Ohh I thought you guys were strong but this is disappointing for Fiore's Strongest guild."_ The woman said

" _Enough! Ju!"_ Chae yelled as she came out from the forest.

" _Oh if it isn't Chae.I'm glad your still alive so I can crush you."_ Ju said as she jumped of the scythe yet still floating in mid-air

" _Run…..Chae…..Run you can't fight her."_ I said to her

" _Little fairies should keep their mouth shut"_ Ju said as she pushed me harder down

" _It's alright. Fairy tail's mage"_ Chae said

" _HAHAHAHA I'm going to have fun crushing you."_ Ju said as she held her scythe out water from the lake flew upwards before turning towards Chae.

For a second I saw Chae smile as the water hits her.

" _CHAEEE!"_ I shouted at the top of my lungs when the dust clear Chae stood there with her hand held out and the water stopped and froze in front of her.

" _Trying to fight me using water you are a thousand years to early."_ Chae said as water that stop in from of her started swirling around her. The water spin around before taking the shape of a ball .

" _Imperial destruction_!" Chae said as the water balls swirled again and combined together as it flew up straight like a exploding geyser before turning towards Ju's direction as they slowly separated and rain down upon Ju like arrows. I saw the water arrow near me the water even pierced through rocks.

Ju tried to stop it with her gravity but couldn't as the water rain downed upon her. Not giving a rest the water after hitting the water began to flow back to Chae. In a split second the water turned into a vortex that was so strong it pulled Ju into it while Chae closes her eye and held her hand out slowly before opening her eyes. There was a magic circle in her eye.

" _Lady Lake Vortex"_ Chae whispered as the vortex sucked Ju in and the water after capturing Ju turned smaller and smaller. When Chae clenched her fist the water turned into a ball with Ju in it and exploded.

Ju dropped down into the lake. With the gravity lifted we managed to stand on our two feet.

 _"Chae wh-"_ before I could finish a there was a burst of water from the lake. Ju came back up drenched but she look like she couldn't continue on fighting she was dragging her body

 _"Ha…Ha… "_ Ju started laughing she continued and said _"Well my information…..have not served me wrong….you really are what we have been searching for Chae….Now I will ta-"_ before she could finish a dark wave came and took Ju with it before disappearing into thin air.

The after-effects of the gravity magic made me feel sick to my stomach that I collapsed to the floor coughing but Chae walked over and held her hand out towards my head and water spiraled out from her waist and went into me. Instantly I felt better then before

 _"Who exactly are you?"_ Erza asked

but Chae replied with a smile on her face.


End file.
